I'll be Home for Christmas
by orangepencils
Summary: Arthur Kirkland sat idly by the phone, glancing every now and then at the clock on the wall. Any minute now, the phone would ring and he would know that for the following five minutes, his lover was alive.


**I'll be Home for Christmas**

**233**

**Alright, so here's the first of my many Christmas stories to come. I know it's a month in advance, but the muse! It spoke so softly in my ear!**

**This idea came to me on the 24****th**** when I was listening to the radio and they were playing Christmas songs. (Yes, some stations start that early). They had this special message that came from soldiers and troops in Afghanistan and Iraq and the opening scene just came to visit me. I couldn't shut if off.**

**It starts off dramatic, but it ends with nothing but shear fluff. UKxUSA because.**

**Disclaimer: My hands are cold…**

I'll be Home for Christmas

Arthur Kirkland sat idly by the phone, glancing every now and then at the clock on the wall. Any minute now, the phone would ring and he would know that for the following five minutes, his lover was alive. He sat up straighter when there was only one minute left.

It had been like this for the past three years. Everyday, at exactly 11:21am his time, Alfred would call from wherever he was stationed with his regiment. Sometimes, Arthur would get lucky and get to talk to him for ten minutes, but those occasions were few and far between. Sure Alfred had sent numerous letters at home and the occasional video or e-mail, but those weren't live. All Arthur could get from those was that when they had been made, his Alfred had been alive.

Arthur glanced at the clock again; thirty seconds left. He clutched the latest of Alfred's letters tightly in his hands. Whenever he would get a new one from Alfred, he would put it under his pillow and every night, before going to bed, he would trace over the words "I love you and miss you lots" with his finger. He kept telling himself that by doing so, Alfred would remain alive another day. It was his personal ritual.

Alfred had once teased him and asked whether or not Arthur had any faith in him as a soldier when he had had a small reprieve. Arthur had told him that he had all the faith in his capabilities, but just because he was a good lieutenant, it didn't mean that he couldn't get killed anytime, anywhere.

Arthur found it hard when Alfred came back home for short periods of time. Sure he was happy to have the one man he had ever loved back in his arms, but having to let him go just as they got used to living together was simply too painful.

He noticed that he had been lost in his thoughts and glanced at the clock. It was three minutes passed. His heart skipped several beats as his face blanched. Alfred _never_ called late. Maybe his clock was running fast. Or maybe, Alfred's watch was running late. Perhaps there had been a power shortage, or worse, something terrible had finally happened. Arthur remained perfectly motionless on his chair and waited. Alfred was not-could not be dead. Arthur didn't realize that he had silently started crying until a few tears fell on his hands.

He let out a small sob and put his hand to his face. He wanted his stupid loveable git at home where they could spend the holidays together like many other couples. He wanted to wake up snuggled to Alfred's side and simply stay in bed all day and exchange tender kisses and sweet nothings. He didn't want another video from Alfred followed by a ten minute phone call. He wanted to be held in Alfred's strong muscular arms as the younger man would whisper loving words in his ear.

Arthur got up from his post and went to curl himself up on the couch after he had waited another fifteen minutes. He cried some more over the injustice of it all as he continued to clutch the letter. He was about to fall asleep when he heard the doorbell ring. It had already been little over an hour since Alfred hadn't called. He felt his heart quicken its beating as dread flooded through him.

"_This is it."_ He thought to himself. This was probably one of those army representatives that had come to tell him that Lt. Alfred F. Jones had perished on the battlefield or something like that. He would then be told that they were sorry for his loss and some other triviality like that. He couldn't handle this.

Arthur dragged himself to the door and didn't even bother looking through the eyehole. He could make believe that Alfred was alive until he opened the door.

Once the door was opened, his eyes were downcast so that he couldn't see the face of whoever was here to destroy his already dull Christmas day. He looked at the man's boots and noticed that they looked a lot like Alfred's boots. Except that these had a live body in them. More tears spilled on Arthur's cheeks. He then noticed the man's pants. They were like Alfred's as well. How many times had he ironed those army pants until all the creases were gone and they looked good as new? His heart sank a bit more as he realized that he would never iron them again.

He raised his head ever so slightly and noticed the way the person's bomber jacket was frayed a bit at the edges, the way- He stopped thinking for a moment. It was oddly strange that everything looked exactly like Alfred's clothes. He blinked a few times, thinking that his eyes were projecting what they wanted to see, but Arthur would have recognized those leather gloves anywhere.

He had been the one to buy them for Alfred last Christmas. And then there was the duffel bag on the floor. It was their duffel bag and probably the only one in existence. It had half of a hand-painted British flag and half of an American flag as well. Arthur raised his head fully and his eyes met with those beautiful cerulean eyes that he could never get quite enough of.

"I'm home." Alfred told him with a small smile. Arthur jumped at him and wrapped his arms tightly around the taller man. He let his tears run freely as he kissed every free particle of Alfred's face while he whispered "you're alive" between each kiss.

Alfred put his arms around his lover and held him close to him. It felt good to be home. He managed to put Arthur down and push him inside along with the duffel bag before closing the door behind him and resuming what they had been doing outside. Arthur clung to him like a lost child who just found his mother and sobbed tears of joy. Alfred sat with his back to the door and made sure that Arthur was safe in his arms.

"I was so worried when you didn't call." The Brit finally managed to say after he had calmed down some.

"I'm sorry. I was supposed to be here for 11:21am, but my plane got delayed a bit because of the weather. When I planned this back in September, I was going to call you from outside and tell you that your present was waiting for you, but that failed miserably and my cell phone was discharged." Arthur pulled back from the embrace and stared at him incredulously.

"You sodding git! You mean you knew all this time and never told me? I was worried sick, and!..." Alfred never let him finish his sentence and kissed him fully on the lips.

"Hush, love. I wanted to surprise you. I'm sorry if I worried you." He said sincerely. Arthur looked at him and smiled. He could never stay mad at him for long.

"Kiss me again and I'll forgive you." Alfred tilted Arthur's chin with the gentlest of movements and captured his lips for another passionate kiss.

"So, for how long do I have you this time?" Arthur asked him once they pulled away due to lack of air.

"For as long as you want me. My regiment's been pulled out. I'm done, finished and yours to keep. That is, if you want me to stay." The smile that lit up Arthur's face was the prettiest smile Alfred had ever seen on him. He couldn't help but smile as well. He also couldn't help it when Arthur started kissing him again.

"I take it you want me to stay?" Alfred asked with a grin.

"Of course I do. I've dreamt of this day for God knows how long."

"In that case then, would you mind making it more official?" Alfred removed his gloves and then took Arthur's hand in his now bare one.

"What do you mean, Alfred?" Arthur said his voice barely a whisper.

"What I mean is that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, waking up by your side each and every morning and going to bed together at the end of every night. I want to cook lavish dinners for you and travel the world together. I want to never be apart from you ever again and I want to know, will you, Arthur Kirkland, marry me?" Arthur was speechless. He looked into Alfred's eyes and saw all of the world's sincerity reflected in them. He then noticed the ring that Alfred was holding out that seemed to have come out of nowhere.

"Of c-course I will!" He finally exclaimed before latching his arms around his now fiancé's neck while Alfred managed to show him the inscription inside the band which read "Forever Yours" before he slipped it on the proper finger. They sealed the deal with another kiss that was filled with promises of joys to come.

"Merry Christmas, my love." Alfred whispered to him. And indeed, it now was the merriest Christmas that Arthur had ever had.

**OWARI**

**Now, isn't that simply adorable? It makes me feel all nice and warm and fuzzy inside. Well, please review. I like getting feedback! Thanks again.**

**Started writing: November 24****th**** 2009, 1:04pm**

**Finished writing: November 24****th**** 2009, 4:54pm**

**Started writing: November 25****th**** 2009, 5:56pm**

**Finished writing: November 25****th**** 2009, 7:49pm**

**Merry Christmas, a month in advance!**


End file.
